Lizardman Warbeasts
The Lizardmen go to war with a wide range of warbeasts tamed by the Skinks. While on most worlds this would be of little threat on Avernus these warbeasts are often every bit as dangerous as a modern vehicle of similar size, if not more so. They have proven to be surprisingly willing to sell a large portion of their menagerie, including many breeding populations. Breeding Populations sold There is a large variety of Lizardman Warbeasts that the Skinks have been willing to sell you entire breeding populations of, including the expertise to breed and tame them. These warbeasts have the potential to become key parts of your line of battle. Small These warbeasts are significantly smaller then a vehicle are generally able to be fielded in massive numbers. Cold One Cold Ones are horse sized riding beast. Reasonably fast and agile, tough for its size, even by Avernite standards, and utterly tireless. They are also effective predators that are dangerous combatents in their own right and are used to great effect as cavalry mounts for the Saurus. Bloom bee A species of pollinating insect, bloom bees are of little direct offensive use. However, they can be used to manipulate natural hazards or shape the terrain. The insects possess the ability to massively accelerate plants lifecycle, often moving them from flowering to fruiting in minutes to hours. This can be used to either shape the terrain or create deadly hazards depending on the what plants are available. A higher endurance version with a less potent power has been bred for use outside of war, speeding the growth of crops. The hives are typically directed via the application of specific chemical signals, though a specialized telapath is needed for fine control * Bloom Bees Investigations Issac has recently finished his investigation into the use of Bloom Bees. He tells you that by using Bloom Bee Hives you should be able to increase food production of a region by a good twenty-percent, a massive increase. However to achieve this requires oversight by trained if not particularly powerful Psykers, limiting its use to the Imperial Trust as a whole for the moment. Fortunately the number of Psykers needed is not particularly high, so covering the entire Imperial Trust is still possible. Issac also found that with Bloom Bees the time required to set up flora based defences can be halved, a significant boost. Salamander Lizards that act as crew served weapons in the Lizardman armies, able to slay foes at range with bursts of corrosive flame that can breach all but the strongest of armours.'' '' Razordon Lizards that act as crew served weapons in the Lizardman armies, able to slay foes at range with volleys of venomous, barbed spines that can spell doom for any lightly armored foe. Monstrous These warbeasts fall into the same size range as most armored vehicles, and can be deployed in similar numbers. Flat back Bizarre reptilian hexapods .Flat backs posses six long sturdy legs, supporting a long and near perfectly flat body. Ranging in length from 6 to 11 meters depending on breed. they are prized primarily for their speed. Their legs are impressively flexible, seeming to possess far more joins than should be feasible. In terms of psychic power, they are able to create spatial distortions while on the move. Bending both matter and energy in bizarre ways. This both enhances their speed and makes them immensely difficult to strike from range. Unfortunately, the effect is partially two way. While riders will not have their attacks twisted to the same extent, accurate fire is still rendered nearly impossible while the creature is on the move. The skinks have bread a number of variations of the breed, with the defining feature usually being a trade-off between carrying capacity and speed. The largest and slowest can bear palanquins covered in warriors on their back without issue, while the smallest and fastest can carry only a handful of skink warriors. Flat backs are surprisingly helpless in melee combat, and are utterly reliant on maintaining distance to survive Sluggish Sloth Sluggish Sloth Weighing up to four tons, the Sluggish Sloth is among the most physically potent options available to the Skinks (at least that isn’t strong enough to threaten a Knight). Possessing claws capable of carving through heavy armour like a power sword through bread, the sloth’s true physical capacity is in sheer endurance, able to ignore off punishment that would instantly kill a creature of similar dimensions with ease. However, the most peculiar part of the sloths on first glance is how immobile they are. To most outside observers the Sloths don’t appear to be moving at all. This is in fact their power in motion, for the sloths are almost constantly under the effect of a field that stores up their potential energy, converting the kinetic energy of their movement into power that they can draw upon when they need it. To make this work, the sloths must consume vast amounts and have an incredibly advanced digestive system, with biomatic powers similar to a titan scorpions that allow them to draw every fraction of nutrition from their meals, letting them go months sometimes even years without eating, digesting a single meal. While under the effects of their power they are nearly invulnerable to most conventional forms of attack, but are not especially useful. However, the Skinks have learned how trigger the Sloths into action and direct them towards the enemy. The result is that the Sloths unleash their stored energy at their foes all at once, turning into unbelievably fast and vicious killing machines. However, this does come with a down side that this power is burned through at an incredibly fast pace, forcing the sloth into storing up power again. Stegadon Incredibly tough reptiles the size of a Battle tank, often carries skink light artillery to war. While their brute strength makes them a formidable threat in melee, a Stegadons greatest strength remains its incredible toughness that can be compared to that of a Land Raider, favorably in the case of the older specimens. Carnosaur Smaller version of the Dread Saurian, only the size of a carnifex. These predators are deadly combatants, able to tear though most infantry and ripe apart all but the largest of foes. Psyrodactyl The most dangerous flying creature in Avernus is definitely the Psyrodactyl, a flying psychic reptile with a wingspan of fifteen meters. The truly dangerous aspect of a Psyrodactyl is its psychic abilities, which it uses to move faster in total silence and to stun its prey. Psyrodactyls normally hunt Dragonfruit and grox but have proven to be highly efficient at taking down Imperial Navy atmospheric craft, being responsible for almost all of the Lightning and Marauder losses over Avernus. * Gargantuan Bolehs spider Utterly massive and brightly colored armored arachnids, Bolehs war spiders range in size from a knight titan, to the very largest being nearly as large as warhounds.while lacking any particularly unusual powers, they are even for their size, extremely formidable physical combatants. Possessing a truly shocking amount of speed and agility. Even more useful, their large abdomen makes for a surprisingly stable fighting platform due to quirks of their gait. Most breeds possess a potent venom as well as extremely large fangs. This makes them useful for dealing with some of the larger breeds of wildlife. Bolehs spiders are often deployed in packs of 4 to 8 individuals, often with a single large breed Bolehs in the center of the formation. The sight of an onrushing pack of vast spiders is enough to rattle the resolve of even the most stalwart avernite, making them effective terror units. What's more, Bolehs spiders have an extremely useful temperament for a warbeast. Once trained to see their handlers and their kin as infant spiders, they become immensely protective and affectionate towards the imprinted species. Towards other of their own kind they are intensely social, forming natural packs with solid instinctive teamwork. Better still, so long as they are well-fed packs will tolerate each other, allowing multiple groups to be penned together. While not truly dangerous they have a strong tendency to wander, and will with some frequency attempt to escape their pen to go for walks. causing distress to the local populace until they are corralled. This tendency can be reduced somewhat by ensuring their handlers “play” with them sufficiently. On the battlefield the perceived the enemy as a threat to the young, and throw themselves at the foe with ferocious abandon. Occsally disobeying their trainers to come to the aid of beleaguered troops. When asked about their behavior in the wild, the skinks said simply that they aggressively cull wild Bolehs packs in their territory and left it at that. Individuals Sold Sotek serpent One of the most potent warbeasts of the skinks, Sotek are vast serpents. Nearly as long as magma wyrms, but significantly slimer. Unlike Magma Wyrms, they do not rely on brute strength. Sotek serpents are skilled demologest, and posses a number of potent powers. Skilled at both phasing and teleportation they are immensely mobile creatures. While more than strong enough to crush most foes, the serpent's kill mostly with their venom. While they can deliver vast quantities of their lethal payload with a bite, most frequently they deliver it via a type of micro phasing. The poison runs throughout the serpents blood, infusing it utterly with lethality. As the serpent phases though it's unfortunate victims, droplets of its envenomed blood are unphased inside its prey. Death is neigh instant, as its blood is both highly toxic and high acidic. However Sotek serpents are for their size quite fragile, lacking the armor most avernite megafauna poses. As such they rely on speed and their ability to phased to avoid damage. Due to the size of the creature, after unphasing it will not be able to phase again for some time, creating a window of vulnerability. However the serpent is immensely fast, and most war breeds can do at least a short teleport after unphasing, making taking advantage of this vulnerability tricky. Dread Saurian Battle Titan sized reptiles with enhancement biomancy allowing them to tear apart even Titans, and shrug off all but the most powerful of attacks Magma Wyrm These massive wyrms are the better part of a kilometer long monsters capable of rapidly burrowing even though thick rock and withstanding Titan grade firepower. They are among the most dangerous creatures on Avernus, with a mere dozen being enough to cripple an Abomination Titan legion, as was shown during the War on Two Fronts. * Category:Avernus Natives Category:Infomational